<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spicy Eyes meets Dead Kid by Internal_Screaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693526">Spicy Eyes meets Dead Kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internal_Screaming/pseuds/Internal_Screaming'>Internal_Screaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom make Brain go bRRRRRRR [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I have two of these half written, doesnt mean it will work, honestly, im a sucker for crossovers, mostly one shots, no beta we die like meb, this is mostly to try and stop myself from writing 20 fics that last 50 chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internal_Screaming/pseuds/Internal_Screaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizawa is asked to catch some glowing kid who keeps fighting villains like an idiot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom make Brain go bRRRRRRR [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spicy Eyes meets Dead Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was going to be a multi chapter doc but I didn’t care much for where it was heading. But I finished enough for a one shot!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aizawa Shouta blinked, unsure if he heard the detective right, “you need me for what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A vigilante. We’ve been tracking the kid for two weeks now and we haven’t been able to get any closer than the first time we spotted him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A kid? A vigilante kid? Can’t you just get someone to counter his quirk and catch him that way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The detective's voice sounded strained on the other end, “we don’t have a clear idea of what his quirk </span>
  <em>
    <span>is. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’s difficult to track and when we finally manage to find him, he disappears once more. I’ve even had reports of him having </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than one quirk!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>caught Shouta’s attention. Sitting up straighter as he pushed the files on his desk around until he found the ones regarding the nomu attacks. “He’s a kid? Looks like one and talks like one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he talks like one,” the detective heavily sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he wasn’t a nomu, or at least one of those large unstable ones. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t one at all… it’s possible all for one was somehow involved with this kid and it may finally bring out some answers that can keep his students from being put in constant danger before they were ready for it. “Do you know where he is now?” Shouta asked, pulling out his laptop and getting to type in a location.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We just managed to find him, I decided to call you to see if you could help before we made any moves. He’s close to the center of the city, sitting on the tallest building.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, don’t do anything, just keep an eye on him. Don’t approach him or let him see you. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouta hung up and quickly grabbed his coat as he strode out of the building. Everything was just going downhill this year, his students causing problems left and right, multiple villain attacks, not to mention those problem children of his, especially Midoriya. They had just finished wrapping up the whole, hero killer issue a week earlier and now there was this problem. Well, it was a problem before the hero killer incident, but now it was proving a bigger problem if the kid showed signs of multiple quirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And vigilantism. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The detective mentioned vigilantism meaning this kid has been seen fighting villains on possibly more than one occasion. The same problem he just managed to get Midoriya, Todoroki, and Iida out of. That meant he possibly meant well if he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>saving</span>
  </em>
  <span> bystanders, yet was probably out of the system from possible experimentation. Shouta sighed as he tried wrapping his head around the possible situation the kid was in while he drove, experimentation being the most obvious or possible explanation. The detective told him they had been chasing this kid for weeks too, meaning he was flighty. He didn’t trust people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reason why could be either explained by his experimentation theory, or a botched first attempt to talk to him by the police. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled up at a distance from the location the detective sent him, blending into the crowd as he got closer then paused next the detective leaning against the building, trying to act as casual as possible. “I forgot to ask how old he appeared to be.” Shouta caught his attention, glancing over the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard to tell, we can’t get close enough. Definitely a teenager though, 14-17. He’s up there, has white hair and seems to slightly </span>
  <em>
    <span>glow.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouta glanced upright, taking a moment to distinguish the glow from all the billboards and neon signs in the area. “And you’ve been chasing him for two weeks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He showed up during a hero killer attack, and managed to save a hero before the killer finished him off. He flagged down some other people before disappearing. Appeared a few hours later and stopped a convenience store robbery. One of our cops got there and cuffed him on the charge of vigilantism, and he slipped away before we managed another word. Since then, he flees the moment he spots anyone in uniform so much as glancing in his direction. It doesn’t make it easier that he tends to hide in high places.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“High places… can’t you corner him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The kid can fly. Just jumps from one building to the next.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You also mentioned multiple quirks, and you know they aren’t related under a single quirk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I said he disappears, I mean it quite literally. He vanishes from sight. Other reports say he was spotted walking through solid objects, green energy beams he can produce from his fists, and even an instance of ice during a fire villain attack. Ice, plasma, flying, invisibility, none of these can be related. The kid has multiple quirks and we don’t know how to counter them all. That’s why I called you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cancel them all out and we can finally at least corner him. Do you have a collar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do, we’ve tried to get it on him but like I said, he always flees the moment he spots someone getting too close to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need one. I’ll get the kid for you, then we can bring him back to the station for questioning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think he’s related to All for One?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only other person I know with multiple quirks is Todoroki Shouto. And that was based on genetics. You’re saying this kid has more than just two quirks, is stable enough to talk, and keeps running from other people. The only instances I have heard about harbouring multiple quirks comes from those Nomus. Then again, the only way to find out is to ask him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouta pulled away and into the alleys, his outfit blending in with the darkness as he used the fire escapes to slowly make his way up. He paused whenever he caught a glimpse of the kid on the building, his hair standing out in the dark since it was pure white and seemed to glow slightly in the dark. He was hunched over, tampering with something and glancing over the building edge every so often. He hadn’t noticed Shouta just yet, so he kept moving closer and closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made sure to stay quiet, landing lightly as he leapt from one building's fire escape to the other until he got the main building's fire escape. Now was the moment he had to be very careful, he was close to the kid now, he just had to get a good clear glance at him and he could deactivate his powers long enough to get the collar on him. One step at a time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was high enough to peek over the ledge of the building, spotting the kid sitting closest to the neon sign, farthest away from the fire escape. Strategically placed, making sure that anyone without flying quirks would have to use the fire escapes and the wide open area would make it easy to spot them and flee on a moment's notice. Listening to his surroundings, he heard the kid mumbling under his breath, a bulky device hooked up to a laptop with wires and other machinery. A half filled backpack was on the other side, seeming to be filled with snacks and other electronics. His outfit was probably the weirdest part about him, looking like some sort of jumpsuit. Shouta managed to pick up words as he slowly worked himself closer to the kid, pulling himself over the building edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t I pay attention in science class? Does this count as science? Or is it computing? I think it’s computing? At least this place has wifi, thank god for wikihow. Stupid ghost holes. Holy crap that sounds wrong. I should use it one time.” His laptop sparked and he shrieked, falling back. Then his glow seemed to light up a little more as he shrieked. “Stupid! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid! It was working!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pounded a fist against the cement as he yelled, “it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>working! Why did it stop working?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His glow dimmed, his erratic breathing slowing down as he ducked his head. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>close. Yet… I’m not even close at the same time…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sounded… </span>
  <em>
    <span>broken. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What was he even trying to do? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d find that out once he got them back to the police station. Shouta activated his quick, feeling his hair lift out of his face as he locked onto the teen. His plan was to catch him off guard, deactivate his quirks then use his capture tool to prevent him from trying anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, the teen threw Shouta off guard as the moment his quirk activated, a bright ring appeared around the teens waist and split, going up and down as it changed his appearance with its movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen </span>
  <em>
    <span>panicked. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He leapt to his feet when the change started happening, yelling out in surprise as he tried to </span>
  <em>
    <span>pat out the rings</span>
  </em>
  <span> and stumbled away from the edge of the building. “No! No, what is going on?! I’m not-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then teen spun around and spotted Shouta, brilliant green eyes turning blue as the ring flashed over his face. His eyes were wide in horror, and it took Shouta a moment to take in the complete change of looks the teen now bore. First of all, he stopped glowing. His hair was no longer pure white but rather a raven black, and now he wore a t-shirt and jeans. Shouta tried acting before the shock wore off, lashing out his capture device in an attempt to restrain him. He underestimated the kids speed, who managed to dive to the side with a roll. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay then, spicy eyes, what the hell did you do?” Spicy eyes? He’d never heard of that one before. Shouta tried again to snag the kid, who seemed to be a master at dodging as he managed to barely skid to the side and out of the way. “No chit chat? That’s no fun. How am I supposed to make friends if you won’t speak to me?” Shouta finally snagged his leg, tripping the teen as he fell to the ground with a shout. “Foul! I call foul!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did this kid know how to shut up? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made sure to be extra careful as he snapped his weapon around the kids arms and chest, pinning his arms to his side before pulling him close enough to pull out the power inhibitor collar. “Wow, that is some extremely heavy eye contact, is this how you intimidate people? It really works, this is making me very uncomfortable!” Shouta moved to put the collar on and the kid tried to pull away, despite it not being much use. With a click, he locked the collar around his neck, and allowed himself to blink a few times to stop the burning in his eyes. “I really am not a choker kind of guy, do you have a locket or something? Maybe an ancient amulet that whispers secrets in my ear while I sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut… up,” Shouta hissed. “You can talk more at the station.” The detective wasn’t kidding when he said this kid </span>
  <em>
    <span>talks. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He doesn’t have Bakugou’s mouth but he does have a mouth on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not until you tell me what you did, spicy eyes,” the kid tried pulling away once Shouta dropped his capture weapon, instead grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that,” Shouta growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooo saucy. Come on, a secret for a secret! A fair trade!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept trying to pull away from Shouta’s grip as he dragged him down the fire escape, making this much harder than it should be. “There are no secrets, only your motivations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid was tugging at the collar on his neck, pulling his hands sharply away when it zapped him, “I’m no criminal! I’m like Casper! Friendly and dead inside!” He then muttered under his breath, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>what kind of ecto-collar is this thing? And why isn’t this old guy freaking out?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freaking out? So he knew something was off… but what was he hiding? Did it have to do with his complete appearance change the moment Shouta activated his quirk?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair hit the ground, and Shouta led him towards the detective, getting ready for a possibly long night of interrogations. Many attempts to pull out of Shouta’s grip had been tame at this point, which Shouta assumed was just because he now lacked the use of his quirks. Basically, he wasn’t expecting the kid to violently tear himself out of Shouta’s grip with more force than he thought possible and tore into the crowd, screaming. “Help! Help! He’s trying to kidnap me!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouta hissed under his breath as he pushed through the crowd after him, getting more and more annoyed by the looks people gave him as they watched the kid run in horror. This kid was being a bigger pain in the ass than he needed after his long day. He finally caught up with the kid, who was pointing at his collar before turning and pointing at Shouta as a familiar hero looked up after listening. “Is that him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid nodded, eyes wide as he put on a helpless look, acting like a victim. Yamada then clamped his hand around the kids arm as he waved over Shouta, which the kid cried out in alarm, “Hey! You lose this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you-?” The kid cried out in surprise, “that’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad guy!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He may look mean, but he’s a bigger softie than me, kid! Now I’m curious as to what you did to piss him off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid seemed much more panicked now, looking around as if trying to plan another escape attempt. His less relaxed state seemed to reveal he thought he could get away once they hit the ground. Now he realized just how cornered he actually was. “Nothing! Just sitting on a roof!” Yamada looked back up at Shouta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does he have a collar? I thought those are for criminals.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s complicated. I need to take him to the station for questioning,” Shouta tried keeping it short. He didn’t want this to take all night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid kept tugging at Yamada’s grip, he looked ready to try anything to get him to let go. “How about I do that? You really should sleep, I know those kids have been giving you quite the mountain of paperwork.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa looked at the kid, then remembered his desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamada was better with kids anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, detective Naomasa is over by that building. I’m sure his car is nearby. Just make sure he doesn’t try running again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I’m just a little boy. I’m innocent!” The kid exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and tell him the kids' stuff is still on the roof of that building. And that it’s the same kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, ‘it’s still the same kid’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He looked different before, but it’s the same kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright? Just… get some sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouta waved a hand as he turned to leave. He had too much to do before sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He always had too much to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny sat in the white room alone, his one hand cuffed to the table as he picked at the stupid collar around his neck with the other. He glanced at the mirror every so often, annoyed by the fact that he managed to get caught off guard by spicy eyes then failed to escape him as he pulled out the weak, scared, teenager card. He should’ve just kept running. Then he wouldn’t be here, he would’ve had time to get this stupid thing off his neck and then he could’ve gotten his things and found a different place to try and set up communications.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t figure out why his ghost powers were not working because of this thing, they weren’t what these people called ‘quirks’. It was something else entirely, wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was never the smartest of the group… maybe there were similarities? Biology and stuff?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either way, he needed to get this collar off so he could get his things and try sending out signals again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened and he jumped, twisting as he watched a man walk inside and sit opposite of him. “I’m sorry for the restraints, but you’ve proved to be… quite hard to pin down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have the wrong kid officer, my parents aren’t going to be happy about this!” Danny threatened. Maybe he could bluff his way out of here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is no need to be hostile. We just want to ask a few questions, like your name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny didn’t know what kind of damage he may do if he gave out his name. Was this a doppelgänger dimension, or just another dimension, dimension? He assumed this was a dimension, dimension. Everything was just so… out of place to be a doppelgänger dimension. “Danny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Danny… a very American name… are you American?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” This was Japan… from the information he managed to gather the past few weeks it was apparent he somehow managed to magically understand and speak Japanese. It could be a ghost thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or a dimension thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who knew at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How old are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“18,” Danny lied. Old enough to be away from any guardian, right? It’s what he told that convenience store owner when he decided to get a job to pay for things instead of stealing or dumpster diving. He half heartedly wondered if he was going to be able to show up the next day, it was a really good place to just learn about general things in this world. Like heroes and quirks and such. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The detective frowned at his answer, “you look younger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? It must be the acne. They always say it will go away once you’re older but it never does!” Danny joked, the only way he could think about calming his nerves. He may just have to move to a different city after this since both his forms had been seen and connected together. He was lucky these people had ‘quirks’ instead of ghosts. And that nobody really cared if you switched forms here. It only sucked for him now because if he ran, he couldn’t just blend into a crowd anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about your parents?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny shrugged, “back in America.” It wasn’t a total lie. Just wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>America.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And your quirk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny shook his head, he decided a few days after falling in this world and learning about quirks that Danny Fenton didn’t have one. While Danny Phantom kept all his ghost powers, just to make things easier and he didn’t have to remember which power he was limited to as Fenton. “Quirkless. Broke my heart as a child but I pushed through.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The detective sighed, “You don’t need to lie to me. We only want to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lying? I’m not lying. My mama used to say that lyin’ was the devil's speech!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The detective’s frown deepened. “We have seen you flying around the city, fighting villains, and more. I suggest you speak only the truth from now on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can fly?!” Danny exclaimed. “I really wish I knew I could do that 10 years ago! Then I could’ve flown over all those kids heads!” Only spicy eyes saw him change. These people had no proof, and if he could just make them doubt themselves enough, maybe they would think that he made a mistake and let him go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let the cat out of the bag then, since you don’t want to cooperate. I can detect lies, that’s my quirk. I know so far the only thing that is fully true is your name. Now… let’s start over. Your age?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny frowned. A human lie detector? That sucks. “18.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny caved slightly, “fine, I’m 16!” He exclaimed. Then added under his breath for his own sake, “I’m a grandmother!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The detective didn’t seem too amused by his reference. He couldn’t help it, he was stressed and joking made everything seem less stressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your parents?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dead!” Danny challenged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your parents?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The detective emphasized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not here! Obviously!” Danny hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your quirk? Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>original</span>
  </em>
  <span> quirk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t have one!” Danny growled. “By the way, that’s a stupid name for a superpower. Call it a superpower, SP for short! Problem solved!” His sass was beginning to show and Danny decided to not hold back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did someone give you those quirks then? In exchange for anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Danny exclaimed, and the detective actually perked up. “Death gave them to me in exchange for my sanity!” The detective deflated at Danny’s sarcasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… no one gave you the quirks? All for one doesn’t ring a bell? Or the league of villains?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, sweet death cradled me in her arms before tossing me back to the world of the living!” Danny rolled his eyes. All for one. League of villains. They thought he was a criminal, didn’t they?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they took away your memories or something, when did you get your powers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you again! I don’t have powers!” Danny screamed, then his hand went and phased through the cuff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The detective froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sure whoever was behind the one way glass froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel his powers were dampened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this world was used to people having one quirk, wasn’t it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And technically speaking he had a butt ton of quirks that he knew and didn’t know about thanks to puberty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And his ghost powers especially flare up in power when he gets pissed off enough, which his enemies were quick to figure out since in his ghost form he was told his glow tended to depend on his emotions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the collar spark against his neck, and he noticed smoke in the corner of his vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fucking overrode it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced at the detective, who was slowly standing up. Danny </span>
  <em>
    <span>swore</span>
  </em>
  <span> he heard kill bill sirens going off in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny </span>
  <em>
    <span>dove </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the door as the detective yelled and pulled out a gun. He heard the detective start yelling even louder as he phased through the door and rolled into a crouch. The collar sparked again, zapping his neck painfully like those stupid static shocks. He yelled and used his powers to turn it intangible and easily tore it off. That thing may have been damaged from his outburst but it had still been working because the moment it was off he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the chill of his powers come to life again. It was like his core went dormant and now it was just waking up again. The door to the interrogation room slammed open and he shrieked, scrambling to his feet and running down the halls in a mad dash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The detective kept yelling and he spun around the corner, colliding into a very tall and scrawny man. The man looked down in surprise and Danny held back a yelp as he realized he wasn’t just scrawny, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>bone thin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like a skeleton! How did he not shatter this man when he slammed into him? “Young man? Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was the only one in the hallway at the moment, but he could hear the detective getting closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sorry skeleton man!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dove </span>
  <em>
    <span>into </span>
  </em>
  <span>the man, overshadowing him as a plan to try and get out of here unnoticed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t expect the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment he entered the man's body, horrible pain spiked through his abdomen, and he collapsed to his knees before rolling out of the man and </span>
  <em>
    <span>screaming</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The worry of getting caught just didn’t matter anymore as the memory of the pain bore deep into him, and he wanted it to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What the hell was happening to him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried thinking but he couldn’t as he tried to curl up in a ball to just make the pain </span>
  <em>
    <span>go away</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’d overshadowed many people before today, so what was </span>
  <em>
    <span>different?!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn’t it go away?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toshinori looked over at the young man in the holding cell, or to be more specific, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>special </span>
  </em>
  <span>holding cell. He still hadn’t woken up since he tried to take over Toshinori’s body then fell out screaming. Naomasa was at a loss as to what exactly was going on, and Toshinori was even more in the dark as he was only here to pick up the last of the paperwork regarding young Midoriya’s internship incident. A nearby quirk specialist was in with the teen now, trying to figure out what his quirk (or quirks) were. She lifted his shirt, possibly to check for mutations, and gasped as she dropped the fabric. Toshinori frowned, his eyesight not quick enough to catch what she saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yagi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toshinori perked up, and turned to his old friend, “Ah! Yes! Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naomasa shook his head, “that’s the question I’m trying to ask you. What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yagi looked at his hands, “Well, I realized I forgot some final forms from young Midoriya’s incident so I came to pick those up. I know it is late but it was a last minute stroke of memory and I knew if I didn’t come now, I’d forget about it in the morning!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant with the kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t have the slightest clue. He bumped into me, and he looked panicked. Then he looked up at me, then gained an apologetic look in his eyes before he… well… he dove </span>
  <em>
    <span>into </span>
  </em>
  <span>my chest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Into?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like… he possessed me. For a second at least. His quirk must have some sort of backlash with people with scars…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naomasa gave him a confused look, “why do you say that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just as he possessed me, the memory of my scar, the one on my side, flared up. With it the original pain of me getting it. Only I didn’t actually feel it. But it felt like I should have felt it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A memory, and then it flared up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, then the kid fell out,” Toshinori shivered as he remembered the odd feeling of being possessed like that then pulling apart. “And started screaming. Who is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naomasa shook his head, “the problem is just that. We don’t know. But now it seems he just added another quirk to his lengthening list.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another? This kid has multiple quirks?” Toshinori exclaimed. “Do you think-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All for one doesn’t seem to be involved. If he was, the kid doesn't remember. He said something about death, and the weirdest part was that he wasn’t lying when he said it.” Naomasa sighed, “he is not cooperating. He is trying to avoid questions and he just keeps </span>
  <em>
    <span>running</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We tried using an inhibitor collar but he somehow overloaded it. Something about him is </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not villain off, but just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>off.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toshinori looked at his hands once more, his frown deepening at the memory of the kid literally walking into him. It could’ve probably worked, he could’ve used Toshinori to walk out of the precinct without any suspicion if he didn’t start screaming. Maybe it had something to do with the remnants of one for all? It wasn’t a quirk that could be forcefully taken, and maybe this was some sort of defense? Nobody had ever tried taking over his body before so he wasn’t exactly an expert in this field.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The quirk specialist stepped out of the room, looking almost haunted before she sat down across the hall from the pair. “I can’t find any quirks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naomasa visibly looked annoyed, something he was usually good at hiding, “but he-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t find normal indications of any quirks or quirk uses. Nothing physical. It could possibly be found through chemical means, but first I want to ask how long have you known this child to be fighting villains?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naomasa sat up a little straighter, “two weeks. He’s even been reported to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> at it. Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That boy's body is </span>
  <em>
    <span>riddled </span>
  </em>
  <span>with scars,” she explained. Toshinori then remembered her dropping the teens shirt with a gasp, and he glanced back into the room. She barely looked at him for long in that moment, and Toshinori began to worry just how much this child had been through. “There are old and new ones, some deeper than others. The oldest scar I found so far was on his palm, like he was electrocuted by touching something. Only a few appear to be surgical.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Battle scars? With hints of actual experimentation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The specialist shook her head, “I can’t say for certain. My quirk keeps getting cut off, I can’t see anything past two weeks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toshinori looked up, “I’m sorry to ask, but what was your quirk again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The specialist seemed to appreciate his politeness, “backtrack. With a touch I can see the origin of the object in interest. It has no limit as to how far back the origins may lay, so that’s why this is more concerning. When I tried finding the history of each scar, they all came up blank. I can’t see any of it. I’ve only managed to find a few and they were newly gained scars from villains from the past two weeks. Even one from Stain, surprisingly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stain? Wouldn’t he have been paralyzed if Stain managed to cut him?” Naomasa asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only know the origins of things, not what happened before or after. You will have to ask for those details yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naomasa sighed, leaning back, “he won’t talk to me. I’m a police detective, an adult. If all for one had anything to do with this, he won’t trust any adult. We… we probably need someone his age to talk to. If we want to get anything out of him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toshinori perked up, “you really think that will help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naomasa nodded, “kids talk to kids, an adult can be seen as a threat. They don’t know what to expect and they won’t want to trust them unless something happened to prove they were trustworthy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toshinori knew of a certain kid that was more than eager to make new friends. Especially with kids with </span>
  <em>
    <span>troubled pasts.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may be able to help.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was going to be a multi chapter fic, but I wasn’t too happy with where it was going. But instead of letting it rot in my folders of doom, I decided to share it as a one shot! </p><p>Spicy eyes is my new favourite insult for people who glare a lot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>